Chara
Summary Chara (/ˈkærə/ KARR-ə) is known as the first human '''to fell into the Underground. '''Chara is the fallen human that the player names at the start of the Game. At the adopted by Toriel, as the second son 'of Toriel as their Biological Son, he was treated respectfully by '''Toriel, '''just like the same as treating the same respect as '''Asriel. '''The '''Underground Monsters '''said that '''Chara '''is the hope of the Underground of making peace between Humans and Monsters. One day unfortunately, after eating '''Buttercups, '''at type of golden-ish Flower, '''Chara '''became seriously '''ill. Chara '''expressed the desire to see the Golden Flowers in their home Village. After their Death, '''Chara's SOUL '''and '''Asriel '''fused and became one, and controled over a Body. Ciara wanted to become Asriel and Chara themselves and become one to defeat Humanity themselves. Asriel resisted and denied Chara, which ultimately led to the humans killing the fusion of the two SOULs. Alphys tried to save the fusion of the TWO SOULS, unfortantely they died tunring Asriel into a useless Flower called Flowey. While initially cast in a sympathetic light, Asriel Dreemurr admits at the end of the True Pacifist Route that Chara "...wasn't really the greatest person." Asriel states that Chara climbed Mount Ebott for an unhappy reason, and adds that Chara "hated humanity". And wanted to retrieve SIX human SOULS. Chara never told Asriel the reason that they had such hatred. Asriel also mentions that Chara "laughed it off" when the two of them accidentally poisoned Asgore Dreemurr by putting buttercups instead of cups of butter into a butterscotch pie they made for him. At the end of the Genocide Route, Chara behaves in a cold, deliberate, and even malevolent fashion through both actions and speech, despite the outward semblance of youth and innocence, and any meaning of such Kindness. As soon as the "Protagonist" "SOUL", fell and entered into the Underground of Undertale, Chara awoken from "DEATH". |-|Chara= |-|Kawaii Chara= |-|Glitchtale= |-|Storyshifted Chara= |-|With the power of the 8 Souls= |-|Since when were you the one in control?= |-|Serial Killer= |-|Demon= |-|Chara, The Fallen Angel of Genocide= |-|Chara, The Dark Angel of Death= |-|SLASHING YOU= |-|Possessed YOU= |-|DETERMINATION= |-|LETS MOVE ON AND TAKE ANOTHER= Powers and Stats 'Tiering: '''Varies between '''10-C and possibly 7-C | 2-B | 2-A | High 1-B 'to '''1-A | '''High '''0 | Memetic+, '''at least '''High Aleverse '('LV∞) '''possibly at the very most '''Impossible to Define++++ ' '''Name: Chara Origin: Undertale Gender: ''' ⚤ | '''Genderless Age: Unknown, '''cannot be specificed although, the appearance and Avater seems as a Childish Character.) '''Pre-Teen Classification: '''The fallen Human, the second adapted Son of '''Toriel, '''the embodiment of '''EVIL, '''the concept and Manifestation of '''The Protagonist, '''will of slaying the '''Underground, '''Psychopath '''Powers and Abilities:'' Possession '(They can corrupt and possess anyones Existence in her way, possessed FRISK, they take on a Body form and take on a Soul.), '''Timeline Creation and Destruction (Able to recreate a destroyed timeline, lead the Genocide Route to Chara's own Timeline and corrupted the entire Game which could contain more than 1001 timelines. Ability to SAVE and LOAD. ), Immortality (Type 6, 7 & 8, ) 'as long as the very concept of '''DETERMINATION '''exists, they will remain in their Existence, Chara is already dead and comes back. Ciara can Possess anything.), Power Nullification (Stole all of The Anomaly's determination) Possession (Posses Frisk at the end of pacifist run, at least '''Immortality ('Zero & Irrelevant),' '''Time Travel' (Via determination, and Reset the Timeline again in a Paradox. ), 4th Wall Awareness (Spoke directly to the player as well as understanding the Game files and understand that their very concept existing within a Game called Undertale), Data Manipulation (Messed with the game files, and permanently locked you from a true pacifist ending, Chara messed so YOU cannot change your decision and locks in this Alternative Timeline of the Genocide Route ), Soul Manipulation (Stole The Player & Frisk's soul, when your willing the opprotunity to give your own Soul to Chara. ), Non-Corporeal & Abstract Existence (Is the embodiment of LOVE, their Abstract Existence is that of a Concept, they don't have a physical Existence since that is just a concept, its also been stated by Chara that we have reached the ABSOLUTE), Reality Warping, Has the ability to SAVE & LOAD, Chara crashed the Game which is that of a level of destroying Reality itself, can warp the fabric of Space-Time itself.)' Regeneration (Mid-Godly,' will always come back and return as the Horrorfying being as long as ANOMALY's soul and their DETERMINATION still exist, they will come back from Being erased, Irrelevant '''(Every loss, they come back with LV increase and higher intelligence.) '''Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul, it exist as a vital Concept, Chara died so they can fuse with Asriel, unfortunately it failed and the Fusion was killed, Alphas tried to help, but Asriel was turn into a useless Flower, then with THE PLAYER arrived, Chara waken up.) Causality Manipulation '(Redirects the Player from changing Realities.), '''Mind Manipulation '(Via, Possession.) 'Destructive Capablity: Below Average Human Level '(A small puny Child that fell from the Underground to 'Town Level, '(Has slained every Monster that has ever existed in the Underground, including the likes of Sans, Asgore and Toriel, which at best is Town Level.) | 'Low Multiverse Level '(Defeated Monika who can manipulate and delete Game Files.) 'Multiverse Level '(Destroyed the entire Reality of the Game, purging its Existence into Non-Existence, it should also be noted that there are 219 9's, which could mean entire Timelines or equal to Reality itself, roughly the same level as '''Asriel and Photoshop Flowey.) Possibly Multiverse Level+ '(Superior to W.D. Gaster, Sans and Flowey and comparable to Asriel and Betty.) (Fought Betty) '''High Complex Multiverse Level '(Effortlessly harmed Bill Cipher who is an 11-Dimensional Being, and is a threat to Gravity Fall's Multiverse.) ' Complex Multiverse Level '(Stronger than all AUs, and comparable to CORE FRISK.) at least 'High Hyperverse Level '''to '''Outerverse Level+ '(Defeated Paper Mario, possibly with '''The Pure Hearts, '''which is said to defeat '''Dimentio '''who is beyond The Void of Infinite Dimensions, it is claimed that the '''Dream Depost, which is Infinite-Dimensional.), Beyond True Omnipotence '(A claim by Slashed Azathoth, The One Above All and The Presence with one slash with Resets.) '''Memetic+ '(Barely doesn't give a fuck about Undertale Cringe.) 'Memetic+ '(Beat the shit out of the Legend Kratos himself, The God of War. and gave no fucks either, w/ reset, the one who slaughter Gods of Zeus.) 'High Aleverse '('LV∞) '(Rivals Asriel's True Power the Angel of Death.), Impossible to Define++++ (Every Reset, they get smarter and Stronger, their LV increases, finds a possible way to go through the Task, finds every possible out route, Chara can possesses anyone.) 'Impossible to Define '(Superior to Asriel's True Form.), 'Impossible to Define+++++ '(Easliy harmed the Spectral Destroyers.) 'Velocity: Massively Hypersonic+ '(Superior to Napsrablook who managed to close the Blinds before Flowey's flash of Light came in, comparable to Frisk who dodge San's Laserblast.) 'FTL+ '(Scales to Frisk who can Dodge Asriel's Star Attacks, to 'Infinite, '(Keeped up and roughly scales to Sakuya Izayoi who can freeze time itself. 'Immeasurable '(With DETERMINATION, [https://youtu.be/SgiHl2kpMis?t=9m57s scales to 'Frisk '''who fought against Asriel even after erasing the Timeline.]), '''Immeasurable '(Keeped up and harmed 'Bill Cipher, '''can also Reset Timelines., which often messed Mathematics Velocity.) ' ' '''Omnipresent '''to '''Irrelevant '(Superior to Mario and Dimentio who transcend the existence of Infinite-Dimensional concepts of the Dream-Deposit, making Chara all of Existence itself, making 'Chara '''beyond Speed.), '''Beyond Irrelevant '(Outrun the Omnipotent beings.), '''High Blitz the entire Aleverse in an instant, on par with Angel Form Asriel (Demon)' '(Rivals Asriel's True Power the Angel of Death.) True End '''(After reaching their "Absolute", their Abstract Existence influence all existing Timelines and Verses in Existence itself, crashed Reality and Existence itself and exist in the Void of Nothingness exist, they are of an abstract Concept, and proceed to move to another '''World.) | Lifting Strength: Unknown, 'at least '''Immeasurable '''to '''Irrelevant | Aleverse '('LV∞), '''possibly '''Impossible to Define+ ' 'Striking Strength: Unknown, '''at least '''Aleverse '('LV∞), '''possibly '''Impossible to Define+ ' 'Durability: Multiverse Level '(Survived the Destruction and the Reality of the Game, which contain 216 9's which is equal to Reality itself or possibly over a thousand timelines.), 'Multiverse Level+ '(Took hits from Betty that even targeted Chara's concept), 'High Complex Multiverse Level | High Hyperverse Level '''to '''Outerverse Level | Infinite+ | Memetic+, High Aleverse '('LV∞) '(Rivals Asriel's True Power the Angel of Death.) ', Impossible to Define+++ '(Resets makes Chara almost impossible or if not Impossible to kill.) | 'Impossible to Define '(Took hits from True Asriel's Final Hyper Goner, which is said to destroy all Concepts itself.) 'Impossible to Define+++ '(Took hits from the Paradoxes.) 'Stamina: High | Limitless, '(Chara is an undead, and see Stamina as an Abstract concept, as their Existence transcends the need for Stamina, they relies on Metaphysical Stamina, which makes their Stamina Limitless, Immortality 7 makes their Stamina virtually Limitless.), 'Impossible '(Stamina is seen as a vital concept as they are over Existence itself.) 'Range: ' Standard Melee Range (Can easily throw a Knife and is skilled with it, throwing meters long.) Across '''Undertale Fandom '''and '''The Internet Standard Equipment: '''Stick, Toy Knife, Tough Glove, Ballet Shoes, Torn Notebook, Burnt Pan, Empty Gun, Real Knife, Bandage, Faded Ribbon, Manly Bandanna, Old Tutu, Cloudy Glasses, Stained Apron, Cowboy Hat, The Locket | '''Intelligence: At least Average Incredibly High, one of the Smartest who was able to defeat that of the best tacitly trained Warriors Undyne the Undying, | At least Extraordinary Genius, 'way smarter than Sans who has shown a tactical and Scientific Scene.) | '''Supergenius '(They are completely aware of the Timeline between the Genocide and the Pacificist Route, can dig through the files of Undertale itself.), 'Supergenius '(Can always RESET and do better next time looking at an Opponents moves their intelligence increases. Can always RESET and can understand the opponents techniques more and more.) They are a complete Psychopath that holds a knife and understand an opponents moves, 'Higher, '''with the 8 Souls. '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' * '''Soul Possession: Chara ask a question to the protagonist and permission to controls their Soul and their own Body, Chara comes Possessing the opponents Soul and mind control them. Their opponents face Nightmares and Hallucination upon their own Consciousness while Chara possesses the Body, Mind and Soul, technically using their Body to control Everything and the Absolute as their own Parthner. * Reset: 'Everytime Chara gets bitchslapped by their Opponent, Chara resets and change many of the rules of the Game, Chara comes back, and now understands the Opponents move. Getting Rid of the Reset is almost impossible to do. Chara just comes back facing the opponent, the opponent not even realizing that they are aware of the Reset. This Reset cannot be stopped, even beings with Acusality, Chara still Resets. * '''Knife: '''Chara proceeds to bring out a Pocket Knife, and stab the vital parts of your area. Ciara is not only very dangerous appearing so young, Chara is very skilled with the Knife, they can run and stab many parts of the area, this Knife also harmed and defeated Abstract and Spirit Beings, with Deadly Powers. Chara goes for the heart first stabbing the Opponent then their Ribs and then the Stomach so their Opponent is severely unable to escape, then takes their Soul, leaving their lifeless body. * '''Note: '''Most of this Information came from Omniversial Battlefield Wiki and Undertale Wiki, and some may not even be considered Canon, yes most of the information here comes from everyones opinions. Don't take the Information here seriously, this is everyones Opinion and these are fan made jokes, also credit the Artist. Feats 9_background_by_crystalwolfey-da8xg51.png|Chara has effortlessly corrupted Undertale's Reality|link=https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sC4Q5AvIX3s&feature=youtu.be&t=4m19s 41cd0b0e9bd4761fa366d790a7f6b2d04c367545_00.jpg|'Chara possessed Frisk (YOU) the player.|link=https://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:82385 Screenshot 2018-08-23 03.01.00.png|'Open the Gates of Terror itself into the Novaverse and summon and challenged the real beast himself.'|link=https://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:70321 Relationships Asriel After Chara fell deep into the Underground, Asriel discovered Chara in the Butterscotch flowers, Asriel came and returned with his parents Toriel and Ashore, they raised Chara and Chara and Asriel became best friends and partners. One day, Chara and Asriel wanted to fuse souls to retrive the SIX human SOULS, they wanted to become one to defeat Humanity. Despite unfortunate events that had happened, Asriel sees Chara as something very unique and Special to him. Flowey Flower is the only one who understands him, Flowey precieves Chara as his best partner and friend, despite the inability to me. The Protagonist The Protagonist gets to know more about Chara when they take the Genocide Route, by slaying all and the most important members of the Underground, you gain EXP, ATP and Chara gets stronger and gets that feeling more and more. If the protagonist completes another Genocide Route, Chara questions why they continuously recreate and destroy the world. Chara then goes on to say that the protagonist has a perverted sentimentality that drives this odd behavior. Toriel When Chara fell deep into the Underground, Toriel treated Chara the same as her son Asriel, and raised Chara in the Underground as her adapted Son. Asgore Same as Toriel, Asgore much of a father to Toriel to Asriel. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Uselessnoob245's Profile Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Undertale Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Casuality Users Category:DETERMINATION Category:DETERMINATION NEGATION Category:Fuck your determination Category:Plot Users Category:So Far Beyond Aleverse Erasure then you can't imagine this Category:Characters with forms